onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 492
Chapter 492 is titled "Iron Mask Duval". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 2: "Air Door". Blueno is seen stepping out of the air through the use of his ability carrying Rob Lucci on his back after their loss against Luffy. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates meet more of the Flying Fish Riders while they attempt to save Hatchan. Long Summary The chapter begins with the Straw Hats discussing battle strategies to bring down the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp suggests using cannons to shoot them down, while Camie and Pappag are worrying about Hatchan. The scene shifts to the Flying Fish Riders' base where the riders are wondering why they were called back. Duval says that this was because he wants the pirates alive. Duval then rants about why he hates a certain man with all of his subordinates agreeing. He then calls for the Macro Pirates and they are introduced. Macro, a gulper eel fish-man, Tansui, an arowana fish-man, and Gyaro a demekin goldfish fish-man. Duval thanks them for capturing Hatchan because now the Straw Hat Pirates are coming. Duval is very pleased because the man he wants to kill is on that ship. When Hatchan, who is in a cage, hears this, he fears the worst, due to his unfortunate past with them. He is concerned as to whether they have captured Camie or not. Hatchan is afraid that the Straw Hats will cause trouble for him. Finally the Straw Hats arrive to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Duval is even more pleased when his subordinates report the siting of the man he is looking for. At the Thousand Sunny, Camie sees Hatchan and begins screaming his name. The Straw Hats note that the base is very ominous and silent. Hatchan covers himself with ink when he see Camie and the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats conclude that the enemy is all around them, beginning to aim. Luffy and Hatchan begin to calmly have a talk when Luffy suddenly realizes who he is. Luffy remarks "I knew it was you!" much to the surprise of Hatchan. Usopp then begins to explain to the other crewmates about Nami's past and how the Arlong Pirates occupied her hometown. Zoro and Nami begin to realize that this was Camie's friend and many of them have regrets about promising to save him. Suddenly Camie jumps off the ship exclaiming that she will save Hatchan. The Macro Pirates who were underwater come up and capture Camie. It is also revealed that all of the Flying Fish Riders are underwater as well. Sanji is determined to at least save Camie when Nami says the Hatchan is innocent and that they should save him as well, because they did promise to save him while Sanji comments that he adore her forgiving self. Meanwhile Luffy's eyes have turned into octopus fritters at the thought of Hatchan's octopus fritters. Luffy then swings into action revealing his Devil Fruit powers when he jumps out of the boat and stretches his arms to save Camie and Pappag. Luffy orders Zoro to cut the bars on Hatchan's cage. Immediately afterwards the Flying Fish Riders exclaim that this was a trap and the Straw Hats are completely surrounded. Duval orders an attack and the Straw Hats get ready for battle. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The CP9 is revealed to have survived the Buster Call thanks to Blueno using his Air Door to save them. *The Straw Hats encounter Hatchan again. *They decide to save Hatchan despite his past with the Arlong Pirates and Nami. Characters : first introduction/new introduction Anime Episode *Episode 387 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 492 de:Tetsukamen no Duval it:Capitolo 492 es:Capítulo 492